


Cosquilleos

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Doméstico, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Quell, Shuei - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Hay algo que Shu debe confirmar…





	Cosquilleos

**Author's Note:**

> Una idea espontanea hecha drabble, dedicado a alguien especial porque hoy es su cumpleaños.

**.**

**.**

La concentración ha abandonado completamente el cuerpo de Shu. Bueno, realmente su mente está ocupada con otra cuestión.

Deja el guion de su próximo drama a un lado, rindiéndose por completo al trabajo, pensativo al respecto. Puede parecer un poco tonto lo que ronda en su cabeza, lo que no es más que una suposición hasta ahora, pero tratándose del mismísimo Eichi se vuelve importante para él.

No puede olvidar la sensación en sus manos, mucho menos la expresión colorada de Eichi, y a pesar de que todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos (mientras estaban en una sesión de fotos durante la tarde) la imagen se quedó grabada en su memoria y el toque en su piel. Definitivamente necesita comprobar si sus sospechas son ciertas, no puede aguantarlo más.

Finalmente deja la habitación, en busca de quien no ha dejado de pensar, y en el estar encuentra a los gemelos distraídos en un _manga_ (una historia de acción y comedia que Tsubasa les recomendó), pasa de largo y el aroma de la cocina lo llama. Se detiene en el umbral, Eichi está ahora de espaldas a él sin haber reparado en su presencia, y sigiloso se le acerca… Es ahora o nunca.

Paso a paso, cuidadoso de no ser descubierto todavía, logra posicionarse detrás del castaño. Eichi tararea por lo bajo una de sus canciones, el pecho de Shu se hincha de alegría al escucharlo, y sus manos viajan lentamente hacia el contrario…

“Perdóname, Eichi” aunque apenado, no se arrepiente de lo que está por hacer.

Apenas las manos de Shu se posicionan delicadamente en la cintura de Eichi, este sustituye su canto por un grito ahogado y da un saltito de sorpresa.

-¡S-Shu!- su aguda voz sale en un susurro avergonzado. Shu sonríe, confirmando sus sospechas al sentir el cuerpo contrario estremecerse ante su contacto una vez más.

-Así que, realmente eres cosquilloso…- Shu no puede evitar una risita, conmovido y satisfecho por su descubrimiento.

Eichi no dice nada, estando completamente expuesto, se gira y lo mira con sus ojitos verdes cargados de vergüenza. Shu se enfoca en sus mejillas sonrosadas, endulzando su corazón con aquella adorable expresión, y aprieta un poco más su agarre en la cintura ajena.

Antes de que Eichi pueda emitir algún sonido, Shu lo calla con un tierno beso.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
